Mechanically and/or electro-mechanically operated doors serve an important function in both commercial and residential contexts today ensuring that personnel and/or visitors who are not authorized to access particular premises or secured items are restricted from such access, while providing access to the intended parties. Either an unauthorized access or an unintended refusal of access can have financial consequences and/or cause delay and disruption. Thus, when conditions and/or persons subject to physical access control to premises or restricted items change dynamically, access management becomes an important priority.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been presented to aid the reader in understanding the aspects of the invention, and it is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art.